1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing tire sealant from a canister by means of a pressure source, in which the pressure source and canister are contained in a housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many different forms and designs of such devices that are known and currently available on the market. They are primarily used for introducing tire sealant into defective tires when a flat tire occurs and for sealing a defective tire. In these devices, a compressor presses compressed air into a canister of tire sealant and by means of corresponding dip tubes, the tire sealant is then pumped into the defective tire via a valve. After this, the valve can be switched so that the compressor can then inflate the tire. Standard functions from the prior art include either pumping only air in order to inflate balls or air mattresses or performing an air pressure check. In the repair function, the prior art is designed so that the introduction of sealant and air occurs in a single operation. Such devices are known, for example, from DE 20 2005 017 071 U1 and DE 20 2009 002 661 U1.